Tangled fate
by living-zombie
Summary: What happens when the sexy police Antonio meets the cute little thief Lovino? T rated due to Lovino's colouful language. Spamano, Gerita and other pairings would be mentioned. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting!

**Okayyyyy! Hi guys, here's my first time posting a Hetalia fanfic, hope it doesn't suck that bad. Hope I didn't have any grammar or spelling mistake inside, I suck at English D: Oh by the way. The thoughts that are italic are Lovi's thoughts.**

**Kay, enough of this shit and let's start getting the ball rolling! **

**Disclaimer: (we still have to put this?) I don't own Hetalia or the police C:**

* * *

><p>The Italian bolted past the large swarm of crowds, dodging the thriving mass of people swiftly and skillfully. Afraid to drop the packets of bread in his delicate arms, he clutched them tightly while finding a way to escape.<p>

"_Damn, they sure are persistent." _

The Italian continued sprinting through the blocks of buildings and busy traffic, not long before that he felt that his legs were starting to tire from the intense running.

"Stop! Stand right there!"

Some big and burly men who were chasing for the Italian shouted, quickening their running pace to catch up with him. They were wearing caps and Prussian blue uniforms that bore the word 'POLICE'.

"_Shit. I'm near my limit."_

The Italian then made a U-turn into a block of elegant houses for hiding. The Italian could not run any further. His legs were burning with fatigue and he panted heavily for air to fill his lungs with. He had been speeding for more than a kilometer non-stop.

The police sure had toughened up. The Italian thought as he recalled a few years ago, those brawny police were like whiny seven-year-old kids, running for a few meters and they're there complaining stuffs. He lolled wearily on the classy painted walls of the houses, head dizzy like a top spinning, due to the hunger since morning.

Soon enough, footsteps from afar, it was full of vigor and energy, and they were advancing to where he was.

"_Damn, damn, damn! I have to find another way to-"_

A cold, metallic object that made contact with his back cut off his thoughts. He knew what that was.

"_Fuck. Its a gun."_

Feeling a little threatened, the Italian grasped the situation he was in and questioned,

"Who the bloody hell are-"

"Shut up and follow me if you still wish to live." The larger man whispered dangerously in a thick Spanish accent while his strong hands pulled the slightly built Italian into a house nearby.

After entering the house, the man freed the Italian and put back his pistol into his pocket. The Italian winced at the enormous force that hurt him at the wrists and turned back to face the man, their eyes locked; an irritated chocolate brown met a cheerful, clear emerald green. The Italian then started studying his physical features as he scanned the beaming man from head to toe. He had messy chestnut brown hair, emerald eyes full of life, eyebrows thin and arched, nose's bridge straight and perfect. His healthy pink lips were open in smiles, contrasting the slightly tanned skin tone he had. He was also taller than the Italian was, and well built at the same time. It was then he noticed the police uniform he was wearing.

"Bloody hell!" The Italian blurted out as he took a big step back, away from the police in front. "What the hell do you want?" He then brandished out his pocketknife and pointed it dangerously towards the police, threatening him to speak up.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down!" The police responded and raised his hands up in defense. "I just saved you, didn't I?"

The Italian eyed him suspiciously, the pocketknife still in his hands. "And what's your motive?" The police blinked innocently and replied. "Motive? I have none!" He flashed the Italian a jovial smile.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?"_

The Italian twitched inwardly and thought.

"Well, then release me. _**Now**_." The Italian emphasized on the word 'now' and demanded.

"Wait, you do know that you're wanted outside, right? I suggest you to stay here instead. Besides, your house is a town away, _sí?_" the police explained convincingly, still wearing that charming smile on.

"_Shit… How did this guy know so much?" _

The Italian then questioned, "Are you… Spanish?" "Yup, I am!" That Spaniard replied energetically. "Could you keep that gun away? I'm not gonna hurt you or something…"

The Italian eyed the Spaniard suspiciously again, before keeping his pocketknife away. His arms were tired of holding it already anyway. The Spaniard then relaxed his raised arms and stretched one to shake hands with the Italian. "Nice to meet you, Romano. I'm Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." His jovial smile now turned into a friendly one, still warm and cheerful, while he waited for Romano to shake his hand.

"_Wait."_

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Romano was dumbfounded, eyes filled with shock and unbelievable.

"_How did that bastard know about me? He must be a gay stalker_, _or a fucking pedophile!"_

The Spaniard laughed at the extreme reaction he had gotten. "Well, the police station has your profile," Antonio explained before glancing over at the clock. "_Mi __dios! _It's already noon! It is time for lunch!" He then made his way to the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients. "Is pasta okay for you, _Mi amigo?_" Antonio shouted across the room.

Romano hesitated before shouting back. "...I want it with lots and lots of tomato sauce."

"_Maybe freeloading a lunch from that bastard is a good idea..."_

"_sí, __sí._" Antonio continued with his cooking.

Romano settled himself on the comfy sofa and glanced at the packets of stolen bread still clutched tightly in his hands. He then placed it on the wooden coffee table which had delicate carvings on the legs, giving off a Spanish style of furniture.

"_...But I have to find a way to escape and get back to Feliciano fast..."_

_..._

And he never knew that his life would change that drastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of chapter 1~ hope it wasn't too short... I tried to make it longer but it doesn't seem to work; oh well.**

**Anywayyy, here are the translations: **

_**Sí: **_**Yes (I suppose everyone knows?)**

_**Mi **__**dios!: **_**My God!**

_**Mi amigo: **_**My friend**

**Gosh, I have a Mathematics exam tomorrow and yet still I'm writing a fanfic. –smacks self- **

**Please review? ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape!

**Here goes chapter 2~ C: Hope that this chapter won't be too boring….**

**Romano's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. –weeps in corner-**

* * *

><p>The house was as quite huge, almost the size of a semi-detached house. The whole house was filled with European-styled furniture, some looked ancient yet glamorous. The warm sunlight penetrated through the windows and the soft coloured curtains, giving the house a homely feeling. The house was spotless clean and there was a light smell of antique wood and warmth mingling in the air. The carpet under felt warm and fluffy. The only thing that spoilt the whole ambience was that tomato plushie placed on the coffee table! Not only there, there was another one beside the TV, on the shoe rack, on the dining table! That guy must have be a stalker who has a tomato fetish!<p>

And yeah, that was his house.

The house is too fucking homely. And fucking fluffy too.

Well, I've decided to sneak into one of the room, which the door was left ajar. For what? To steal, of course. I'm a _thief._

I crept into the room silently, not wanting to stir any attention from the police and left the lights in the room off to avoid any suspicion.****The room was quite empty; the walls were plain white, only a table with a mountain of documents and books stacked above could be seen. I sighed as I figured out that it might be a study room, where valuables would rarely be placed. Still, I checked the table, the drawers, everywhere and anywhere, even the under the fucking carpet! Instead, I've found something that I wish I didn't.

_Porn._

Pornographic magazines, DVDs, books and whatever you have. God, there was even _gay _magazines! There were 2 men on the cover page, _fucking _each other. I twitched and barfed inwardly at the disgusting sight that lay in front and hurried to place the porno materials back before my eyes were further burnt. It was then I gave up looking for valuables, before finding even more obscene stuff. Disappointed and disgusted, I decided to make my way to door until something shiny caught my attention.

A ruby ring reflected the sunlight light from the windows, casting a blood red light onto the wall, like a laser light pointed to it; and the ring seemed to be calling me over. The ring was well hidden in a tiny gap between the piles of (porn) books and documents, no wonder I couldn't find it. Smirking, I took a glance at the ruby ring before exiting the room. Small crystals framed the scarlet diamond perfectly and exquisitely, and ruby shone in delight under the contrast of the crystals. Perfect.

Just moments after I've stepped out of the room, that Spaniard, who was still in his police uniform, emerged from the kitchen with two big plates of pasta with tomato sauce. That bastard smiled like an idiot he was, urged me to start eating while he dug in. Eyeing the plate of pasta like as if it was a prey, I started wolfing it down within minutes. I was starved since morning, okay?

"Whoa slow down! It would be awful if you choked!" He exclaimed.

I shot him the 'shut the fuck up' look as my mouth was full and continued my lunch.

"Ahaha, is it that delicious?" He grinned.

"Mot bag. (Not bad)" I managed to choke out.

Truth to say, it was actually very delicious. No, I'm not complimenting him!

"But, not as delicious as my brother's cooking." I added. Well, Feliciano's was certainly better.

…

What? It's true!

…

Okay, maybe I lied a little.

His eyes widened in surprised and inquired. "You have a brother? How old is he? He must be cute! What's his name?" His tone grew enthusiastically with curiosity when he shot those questions at me.

Fuck. I can't believe I just leaked out information about myself. And it was about Feliciano! What if this blockhead police stalk and harms him? I could only curse myself for being such a moron and stop acting like one.

"That's none of your business." I replied coldly.

"Ahaha! You're so interesting!" He exclaimed and grinned wider.

What. The. Fuck. How I wish I could punch him in the guts and dash out of this fucking house this second.

Finishing my last strand of pasta, I glared daggers at him. "What the hell is so interesting about me?"

"Hmm… I don't know…?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

God. Now I felt like throwing a damn tomato in his face. That laughter really irked me.

That idiot laughed again while clearing the plates to the basin, and went upstairs to change his clothes.

After that bastard left the living room, I found out that it was my chance. I darted out of the house (not forgetting the bread) with careful steps and made as minimum noise as possible. Of course, I was so skilled that none of my escapes failed. This escape was the easiest one ever – that bastard was such an idiot for forgetting to lock the door. Smirking proudly at my own success, I ran back home, remembering that I had to get back to that dense brother of mine.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" That name kept ringing in my mind. That bastard's smile reminded me of someone… Anyway, after meeting that bastard made me had an ominous and bad feeling about the future. I shrugged off that feeling and thought that nothing could be worse than living without pizza and tomatoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -sobs- I suck at POVs T_T This is my first attempt on POV, and I'm sure I failed. OTL **

**Sorry if this chapter turned out boring (and so short again)… As for Antonio's porn… I will explain that in the coming chapters XD And thanks for everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited and read this story – I can't tell you how much I love you guys ;_; And thank you Jessica Winchester, for pointing out the mistake I made in the previous chapter ^^.**

**I'm not Spanish and I use google translate -shot- Anyone care to guess my first language? Those who guessed correctly gets a tomato and a cookie from me! :D**

**I don't know when will I be able to update again, maybe next week or so ^^ (hope I won't be lazy…)**

**Reviews please? ;_:**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**Chapter 3~**

**Again, pardon me for any grammar/spelling mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or GPS :P**

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV<p>

"Hey Romano~" I chirped happily as I strolled into the living room with my favorite T-shirt that wrote "Shut up. –King". Strange, the living room was empty, no signs of the cute Italian I met an hour ago. I thought he might be in other rooms, so I searched through my house, but I still couldn't find him. I checked if his shoes were outside, to my dismay, they weren't there. He must've escaped. Sighing, I took out my phone and clicked on an application that wrote "GPS". A map appeared and a red arrow pointed to a smaller town beside Rome. Glad that I didn't lose that Italian, I put on my usual brown jacket (even though it was not cold, I was used to wearing it) and casual shoes before getting to my destination by foot. Thinking of where Romano would have lived (and his adorable face) made me excited and fired up in becoming friends with him.

Soon enough, I reached Romano's house pretty quick. The house was apparently smaller than mine, and the paint on the bricks seemed pretty old and worn out. I decided to check out the house in case this house wasn't Romano's – it would be pretty awkward. And so, I went up and knocked on the coffee brown door, which was opened quickly by a light chocolate hair guy with dreamy half-lidded eyes. Unlike Romano's curl on the right, he had an unnatural curl bouncing on his left. The adorable curl they both had made me recognize him – he must be Romano's brother, Feliciano.

"Ve~ Who're you, sir?" The bouncy Italian chirped.

"Ah!" That set me out of my thinking. "My name is Antonio and I'm looking for Romano. Does he live here?" I asked, despite the fact that I had assumed that this cute guy here was Romano's brother.

"Yes, my brother does live here~ Are you a friend of his?" Romano's brother questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"Err… You could say so." I replied, even though I expected that Romano would disagree to that. But who cares! I just wanted to be friends with Romano!

"Ve~! Really!" Feliciano double confirmed and pulled me enthusiastically into the house, invited me to take a seat before offering me a drink.

It was then I realized that the house was rather empty, only a leather sofa, plain television, several paintings on the walls and a simple coffee table was in the living room. Simple but warm too. I settled myself on the sofa as I observed the paintings on the walls.

"Ve~ It's been a long time since big brother had brought a friend to the house!" Feliciano exclaimed, clearly excited by my appearance. I wondered why.

"Why? I mean, why're you so excited? Romano doesn't bring any of his friends home?" I asked, feeling confused as I tried to think of reasons why Feliciano was so happy.

"Big brother doesn't have many friends, and he refuses to make friends… Please continue to be-"

"What the hell? Why is this bastard here?" Romano cut off Feliciano when he found me in the house.

"Ve~ _Fratello_! Antonio is your friend isn't he?" Feliciano whined as if he wanted to chat with me.

"Friends my foot!" Romano hissed. "Get your ass in the kitchen to eat the bread while I chase this bastard out."

"But _Fratello_-"

"No buts!" Romano ordered, while Feliciano could do nothing but to comply. Romano then turned to me with the usual scowl on his pretty face. I actually found that scowl cute and I had to resist the temptation to poke his face.

"Please get out now before I kick your ass out." Romano said, without making it as rude as he often would be. I gave him my cherry smile before commenting. "Have you stole those bread for your brother? Brotherly love, how cute~"

That seemed like a charm working as Romano's flushed an adorable tomato red across his face. God, he looked so cute in that! "S-shut up and get the hell out!" Romano snapped, with the obvious blush still lingering on his cheeks while he pulled me off the sofa. I didn't struggle out of his grip because I wanted to know how Romano's hands felt like. It felt quite soft and delicate but he was quite strong too (But not as strong as me).

"Wait, _Fratello_! I've something to tell Antonio!" Feliciano came running to the living room as Romano had already pulled me near the door.

"There's nothing to talk to this idiot about!" Romano continued dragging me out to the door.

"Please continue to be _Fratello's _friend, Antonio!" Feliciano managed to shout out before having Romano to interrupt.

"I do not need a fucking friend!"

"_Sí, _I will-"

SLAM.

Romano slammed the door hard in my face before I could end my sentence. Even though at the outside of the door, I could hear the Italian brothers still bickering (Mostly Romano cursing and Feliciano whining). I sighed disappointedly as I desperately wanted to know more about Romano. He looked so cute with the scowl, the blush, the cursing…

But…

I smiled.

At least I knew where he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy shite, I'm so sorry that the update turned out so late, I didn't mean it T_T**

**Translation: _Fratello _– Brother (Italian)**

**I couldn't type out this chapter because my brother constantly interrupted me – he doesn't know that I write fanfics, and if he knew, hell will break out. But another part of this chapter to be so late, was that I was too freaking lazy. I'm sorry OTL**

**Another crappy and short chapter. I think that the way I wrote the GPS thingy was kinda fail. OTL Thousand and millions of apologies, feel free to throw rotten eggs and tomatoes at me. –stands out, waiting for items to be thrown-**

**Oh yeah, who watched Pirates of the Caribbean, On Stranger Tides? I watched it! It was freaking AWESOME. The mermaids were kinda scary though. I love Captain Jack Sparrow forever~~ I wanted to watch Fast and Furious 5 (looks so cool!)…But I bet that my mum wouldn't allow. T_T**

**I'm done with chapter 4's draft, I hope I can update it next week. (Damn brother!)**

**Pwease continue reviewing! Reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia :(

* * *

><p>"Officer Carreido! You're barely on time again!" A muscular blonde with hair slicked back roared annoyingly.<p>

"Ahaha~ I'm sorry, Ludwig!" Antonio scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he entered the police meeting room.

"Please remember that I have my brother to take care of!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Anyway, there aren't any announcements today. Patrolling as usual."

"Geez, I'm not a kid anymore, Ludwig." An Albino appeared behind his brother and supported his elbow on Ludwig's shoulder.

"But you act like one!" Ludwig replied, dragging his brother out of the headquarters for their daily patrol duty.

"Bye Antonio! Remember, tonight at Devil's Love!" With a grin plastered on his face, the Albino waved Antonio goodbye.

"Bye Gilbert!~"

* * *

><p>"Brother! Would you just do your job seriously for once?" Ludwig chided, pulling his brother away from a random woman that he flirted with.<p>

"Come one, bro. You really need to get laid, you're already 21. Are you gonna wait till your dick rots off then you start panicking?" Gilbert put his hands up in a mocking manner, wearing a smug look on his face.

"I believe that I _do not _need a partner currently, I still want to focus on my job." Ludwig sighed. Why couldn't his brother just stop talking about love affairs?

"You're just full of excuses, bro…" Gilbert shook his head helplessly. "You don't seem to be interested in women… Don't tell me…" Gilbert halted his steps, raised one of his eyebrows and started to examine Ludwig from head to toe questioningly. Ludwig looked back at his brother and did an epic facepalm.

"I'm just not interested in those matters now!" Ludwig stormed away from his childish brother and continued his patrol, clearly tired of his constant questioning about his love life. Gilbert merely shook his head again; commenting about how un-awesome his brother was being and soon caught up with him.

The two policemen patrolled around the stalls and shops before proceeding to their last patrol area, the park. As usual, the park was full of kids and their families relaxing during the weekends. The only difference is that the young brunette around Ludwig's age, who normally would be drawing or painting the sceneries found in the park. The brunette was currently squatting in front of a tree, his odd curl dangling at the side like always. Full of curiosity, the duo decided to check things out.

"Vee… What should I do with them…?" The brunette sounded worried and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Sir? May we help you?"

"Vee?" The brunette turned to look at the two Germans. His hair was light chocolate colour with a curl to the side; his thin eyebrows gave prominent to his nose. The brunette had a slightly slender frame and his clothes gave off an Italian feel that gave away his nationality. His eyes… Wait, they are closed?

"Ah! Its about these two poor things here…" The brunette said while he turned his attention back to what he was talking about. It seems like its owners have disowned them… I'm thinking of keeping the cat… But the dog… My brother hates dogs…" The brunette looked down, feeling sad and helpless.

"Leave the dog to the awesome me and my brother!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly and placed a fist on his chest proudly.

"Brother! We already have Leben* at home! You still want more?"

"Come on! Leben is always so lonely and bored at home alone! Wouldn't it be great for it to have a friend? Besides, its so saddening to see Leben whining to the awesome me."

"That's because you forget to feed her everytime!"

"Anyway, we're keeping this dog!" Gilbert said proudly.

"Really? Thank you so much! _Grazie_!" The brunette reached out to hug the brothers to express his gratitude, which made Ludwig blush and left Gilbert snickering at his brother.

"So, what's your awesome name? Mine's Gilbert, you can just call me awesome though, and this is my lil' bro Ludwig. You guys should exchange numbers for further- Ouch! What was that for?" Ludwig had punched Gilbert's arm to prevent him from sprouting rubbish any further.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! Just call me Feliciano!" Feliciano beamed as he picked out the cat from the box. "I'm sorry, I have to rush home now, goodbye and thanks, Gilbert and Ludwig!" Feliciano waved goodbye with his free hand and ran back home.

"Bye!~" Gilbert smiled. What a cute Italian guy. He turned to Ludwig, only to find that Ludwig was still staring at the direction Feliciano went off.

"Uh-oh~ He won't come back no matter how hard you stare~" Gilbert teased and Ludwig's face heated up instantly.

"Who was the one who said that he wasn't interested in love?~"

Ludwig's face grew even redder and decided to ignore his brother, picked up the box that the dog was in and headed back to the police headquarters to knock off.

"My little brother is finally falling in love~" Gilbert sneered.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! I updated! –cries tears of joy-

Translation...: _Grazie _- Thanks (Italian) ((Who doesn't know this...))

Leben*: A random name for their dog. (*gets shot*) It actually means 'life' in German? (used google translate)

Sorry for not updating, due to the massive schoolwork and busy timetable. (and my laziness)

I can't promise when can I update… Hopefully in a month's time…

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorite-d, alerted, read this story :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Brit and the French

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia~

* * *

><p>The blonde patrolled alone through the thriving crowd, keeping a look out for civilians who need help. Even though his job involves boring 'tours' around the city like an experienced tour guide, he still enjoyed his job as he was not only able enjoy the scenery of the unique architectures in his beloved Britain, he was also able to extend a helping hand to strangers, like what heroes do. The Briton laughed at the thought of this. The word 'hero' reminds him of a certain junior – someone whom he denies to be concerned about. Strolling aimlessly, he suddenly caught sight of a little girl weeping in the corner of the street. Taking that as a request for help, the blond walked towards the girl, squatted down to the girl's height and patting the girl's head before asking in a thick British accented English.<p>

"What's wrong, cheerio?"

The girl's puffy, fearful eyes met with the viridian eyes of the officer and she pulled the British officer into a crushing hug.

"My mummy's lost. I can't find her." The little girl managed to choke out. "She promised to buy me candies. Mummy will not lie to me."

The blond officer smiled warmly despite being able to hear his backbone cracking.

"Don't worry, darling. We will find your mummy back. Now dry your cheeks and let's look for her."

The Briton ran his fingers through the girl's hair soothingly. The girl nodded, wiped her cheeks dry and released him from the bone-cracking hug. The young lady sure has an inhuman amount of strength for a kid.

The Briton started off looking for candy shops or houses nearest to where they currently were. They searched from very shops and asked every clerk for the sight for the mother. After an hour of searching, there was not even a shadow of the mother was seen. The Briton asked the girl for her address, but to no avail. Just when the Briton was losing hope and planning to head back to the police station, he heard a sharp scream nearby that echoed through the buildings. The Briton sprang into action, carrying the girl in his arms and raced to the source of the sound. After reaching the estimated spot, the Brit saw a young lady running frantically out of an alley, with palms covering her face, probably to hide her embarrassment or something, the Brit was not sure.

"Wait, young lady!"

A voice from the alley could be heard. Who was that? The deep voice sounded disturbingly familiar to the Brit while he was trying to recall his friends' voices. He then turned to face the alley to see who that was.

"Bloody hell! Froggy Francis!"

"Oh Eyebrows! It's nice to meet you here-"

The Brit quickly covered the little girl's eyes.

"Why the bloody hell are you naked?"

_Scene change: interrogation room_

"Like I said, I was tricked by an attractive lady into a hotel, she drugged my champagne, stole my clothes and money!"

An indifferent look could be observed from the Briton's face.

"Like hell I'll believe that lame story! Use your rotten brain to create a better one next time!"

"This is the truth! It's up to you if you believe it or not."

"Liar, which idiot would want to steal your 'fashionable' clothes, and even strip you off your undergarments! I bet 10 pounds that you were probably trying to rape that poor, traumatised young lady back there."

"Pssh, only 10 pounds? Such a chicken. And a typical 'gentleman' chicken with _par-ti-cu-lar-ly _large caterpillar eyebrows crawling around the forehead!"

"What was that you slimy perverted git!" Arthur slammed his hands on the table (which almost collapsed due to his brute strength) and stood up, the chair falling behind him and landing on the floor with great impact.

"What, you virgin scone eater!" Francis stood up and their foreheads met, eyes exchanging murderous glares that seemed ready to kill. Arthur was on the brink of strangling the French, who was his rival since childhood.

"BANG!"

The door swing opened with a great force that it hit the wall, and the handle of the door got bent. It was Vash, who entered the room with a menacing shotgun and gave an irritated glare at the both of them.

"Vash! It's nice to see you here! This _brainles_s Briton refuses to believe me!"

"Shut your bloody trap, frog!"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH**! I'll handle this from here." Vash roared, his anger rising with every word he speaks.

Knowing that Vash was not a man to be trifled with, Arthur shot his last glare at the Frenchman before saluting Vash and storming out of the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>AN: Another short chapter again, I'm sorry. I'll try to squeeze more of my brain juice to write longer.

I hope that this chapter is not to boring for you guys... I think I exaggerated Arthur and Francis's relationship…

At least I updated :D –hurray-

Sorry for the 1 year hiatus. I kind of lost interest in continuing this story..

But I felt rather motivated after finding out that there are still people reading this fic.

So, a big thank you to those who favourited, alerted, reviewed or read this fic. :)

Hope my brain doesn't fail me to write a more interesting story plot for you guys!

Till the next time, Adieu~


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Friends Trio

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia c:

* * *

><p>~Devil's Love Pub~<p>

Colored lights flickered all over the place and loud rock music blasted throughout the bar. The party animals in the bar were all dressed in style and were rocking their bodies to the upbeat rhythm of the deafening songs. At the sides were bars and the bartenders were busy showing off their skills to the attractive women who ordered their drink.

Antonio sat at the side of the bar and ordered a simple champagne cocktail while waiting patiently for his Albino friend to appear. The brown-haired Spaniard scanned his surroundings for any sight of his over-confident friend, and looking out for hot chicks to swap numbers with.

"Hey. Why is this gorgeous lady sitting here all alone?" A familiar man's voice could be heard. Who is that? He sure sounds familiar..

The Spaniard scratched his head, furrowed his brows and tried to recall who was it.

"Do I have the privilege to join you?" The voice sounded again.

Antonio turned to his left sharply. On his left was a lady with long, straight and neat hair, wearing a bowtie hairband on her head. Her clothes were a bit too.. Revealing.

As a police, Antonio started to worry for the lady's safety in the pub. He felt that he needed to do something-

Wait.

Something is curling out of her hair. A hair curl? Antonio started to grin to himself. He was reminded of someone.

Antonio inched forward to 'spy' on the lady and the man who was approaching her. His emerald eyes shone when he saw who the man on the other side was. A big smile was plastered on his face immediately.

"Perverted bastard?!" Romano exclaimed, his face turning from smiles to pure shock. "Why the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ahaha, it's such a small world! Fancy meeting you here-"

"HEYYYY AWESOME'S ARRIVED!" Gilbert joined the conversation by butting in, and placed his arm over Antonio's shoulder. "Who do we have here? What a cutie! What's your name gurl?"

The lady turned back slowly and glared at Gilbert with her pair of menacing cold duke blue eyes that are threatening to kill. That alone immediately sent chills down our (including Romano) spines. Well, maybe Antonio was wrong; she apparently didn't need any help. She was emitting a kind of eerie aura around her. Not someone to messed with.

"Natalia."

Natalia got up and went off, leaving the three guys a little intimidated.

After making sure Natalia is really gone out of sight, Romano heaved a heavy sigh and clenched his fist.

"See, you just angered a lady! It's all you and your idiot friend's fault!" Romano chided.

"Come on, Romano! Gilbert was just trying to be friendly." Antonio explained.

"You call that friendly? You were obviously trying to hit on her!"

"Actually I was trying to hit on her." Gilbert said bluntly.

"Oh."

A sudden awkward silence took over the conversation.

"Whatever, I'm out." Romano rolled his eyes turned around swiftly.

"Wait Romano! Where are you going?" Antonio snapped out of his daze and shouted frantically.

"Away from you!" Romano snarled.

"Ouch." Gilbert sneered.

Although that was a little harsh, Antonio still managed to grin at Romano's disappearing figure.

"I can't wait to know more about him." Antonio said while turning to Gilbert and grinning.

"Dude, are you crazy?! He looks nothing more than a rebellious punk to me. What can you know more about him?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You'll never know." Antonio answered excitedly.

"You and your weird mind.." Gilbert shook his head at his friend.

"CHIGIIIIII! GET YOUR HAIRY HANDS OFF ME!"

"Wasn't that Romano's voice?" thought Antonio. Tons worries flashed through his mind and he sprang from his seat to where Romano was headed earlier.

"Hey wait up, Antonio!" Gilbert's call was clearly ignored.

Antonio dashed through the crowd to where Romano was, hoping that he was not in any danger or harm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I…" A familiar voice could be heard as Antonio advanced nearer to where Romano was.

"Misunderstanding?! You clearly groped me!" Romano hurled.

When Antonio managed to get past the crowd, he saw the man whom Romano accused to have groped him.

"Like I said, it was really a misunderstanding!" The bearded man replied innocently.

"Francis!" Gilbert yelled as soon as he saw the French.

"Oh god, I missed you pervert Frenchie so much!" Gilbert jumped onto Francis and put his arm over Francis' shoulder, while the blonde gave Gilbert a short, tight hug.

"That flirty Albino? They're friends?" Romano tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Yes. We've been best friends since we were teenagers." Antonio replied, chuckling upon his friend's 'grand' arrival.

"W-what's so funny, you tomato bastard!" Romano growled as a slight blush spread over his cheeks.

"Nothing, it's just that-"

Romano placed his index finger on Antonio's lips to cut him off.

"You weren't supposed to respond to that question." Romano said plainly and stormed off, out of the pub.

"Geez, that guy really has anger management problems." Gilbert grunted.

"He really reminds me of someone." Francis sighed softly.

"If he didn't have that irritable personality, he would be a cutie." Gilbert commented.

"Plus, he had a really nice ass…~" Francis added.

"So you really did grope him…"

* * *

><p>Hi guys. Its been ages since I updated this story x.x I apologise for the short and rushed chapter.<p>

A big thank you to all those who are still reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me.

To the reviewer who reviewed saying that Romano's human name is Lovino, I will address this matter in the later chapters of the story.

Once again, I'm not sure when will I update again. Reviews motivate me to update though ;D

Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
